Find me somebody to love (FROGER) (BREAKY)
by freddie-louise-mercury19
Summary: It's the year 1979, and Freddie mercury, can't seem to stop looking at roger Taylor, realizes he's in love with roger. what Freddie, doesn't know is that Roger, fells the same way. how will Brian, and John, take the news. Froger, breaky. (Alternative universe) Queen (band). Bohemian rhapsody movie 2019. LGBT. There will be bad nasty word. No illnesses, no HIV (AIDS). THERE WILL
1. Freddie

THOR'S NOTE:

I DON'T OWN QUEEN, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

WELL FIRST OF ALL I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THERE WILL BE NO ILLNESS (AID'S). THERE WILL ALSO BE NO CHEATING AND THERE WILL BE NO PAUL PRENTER.

I WILL BE CHANGING IT UP, SO YOU CAN ALL SEE WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF FREDDIE, WAS STILL WITH US AND IN LOVE WITH A MAN.

I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE IF YOUR homophobic, then stop reading right now thank You.

I'M STRAIGHT AND I SUPPORT LGBT.

THANK YOU!

FREDDIE, THINKING.

CHAPTER 1).

Im glad that is done its to hot to sing and dance with the lights blaring on you. Can't wait to just to just go home with the house me and the boys share.

I found my self looking at roger, and his lips.

I can't seem to take my eye's of roger, all I can think about is his pink, Rosie lips. I so badly wants to go over to him and kiss these lips.

What no stop think like that he is your best friend. I have never had these feel's for roger, at all so why now.

I need to stop Roger, is straight.

I can't even remember getting In to Roger's, car but John, was beside me and Brian, was in the passengers seat.

As soon as we got to the house I just opened the door and went to the house and opened the front door and went straight up stirs to my bedroom.

That night I could not sleep at all. Rogers, was on my mind and I just could not shake it off.

If I told roger, how I feel I would most likely lose one of my best Friend's, and I can't let that happen.

I will keep this to my self for know.

I closed my eye's and tried to sleep it was not in till 4 am in morning that I finally fell asleep dreaming of roger.

NIGHT DREAMING SEXY:

I COULD FEEL HANDS ON MY BODY LOOKING DOWN AND THERE WAS ROGER, KISSING MY BODY AND TRACING HIS HANDS ALL OVER MY BODY.

I HAVE GOTTA BE DREAMING BECAUSE THIS CANT BE REALLY.

I FIND MY SELF MOANING AS ROG, SLOWLY PUT HIS HOT MOUTH ON MY COCK, AND OHHHHHH FUCK IT FELT SOOO GOOD.

"Fuck please r.roger, p.p.please keep going."

I really don't want to walk up from this dream.

I can feel his finger pushing past my ring and all o can do if moan for more and Roger, gave me more.

" I'm ready...please rog, I need you."

I was a writhing mess but I did not seem to care at this point.

I could feel rog, hard cock slowly pushing in side me and then I could hear my name being called and it was not roger, it was deaky.

END OF DREAM:

Fuck, I looked up at deaky, " what the fuck darling."

Why! The fuck I was having a nice dream then deaky, goes and wakes me up.

"Sorry, Freddie, but breakfast is ready."

He woke me up for that I just groaned and told john, that I would be down in a minute.

I know that I said that I would talk to roger, but I just can't not yet a least.

We were all in the living room as we gave our self a good day of ad Brian, said to us. You should know what he is like.

I found my self walking back to my room and as I sat on my bed I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" fuck, deaky, dear, you scared me."

Deaky, just starts to laugh and I just glare up at him.

" sorry Freddie, look I think that you should tell roger, how you fell."

I want that more than anything but I just well I don't know.

"I can't Darling, I just can't loose him if this goes wrong." I found my self staring to cry and deaky, pulls me in to a hug and whispered soft words in my ear.

"There is only one way to find out and that's by telling him."

I new that deaky, was right still did not stop me from felling this way.

Deaky, tells me that he was going back down stairs while I say were I am.

Closing my eye's for a bit and I felt like my chest was hurting.

What I didn't know was that Roget. Was going though the same thing.

A/N:

Thank you all my Darling's hope you all enjoy.

Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes.

Sorry its a short chapter but I wanted to see if u all liked the first chapter.

Next chapter will be rogers, POV.

Enjoy lovies.


	2. roger

**rog**er, thinking.

Chapter 2)

For the past few years I have been having a problem with women. They just don't seem to do it for me anymore.

I haven't told anyone not even Brian, Freddie, or john, I just pretend to be my self, but that's the thing I just don't feel like I'm who I'm meant to be.

But for months now I keep finding my self watching Freddie, and the way he Wiggle's that tite, butt.

Look at freddie, and all I see I a beautiful, and handsome, man just the thought of me thinking of Fred, like this has made my cock hard.

(What the fuck)

How can this be I'm straight, right so why, would I be thinking of Fred, like that, may be I like fred, like that.

I was to lost in my own thought's that I did not here Brian, come in to my room and ask if I was OK.

" rog, mate, you OK "

I did tell him that I'm fine and tries to walk away from him but BRI, is just not having that.

I could here him calling after me. I just wanted to be on my own just for a bit.

10 minutes later, BRI, is right in front of me and all I could think about was what am I going to do.

" rog, come on please tell me what is wrong please."

What do I do, could I talk to BRI, about this I really don't know but I do think that I should try.

I hope BRI, don't hate me for this. " BRI, I don't know, I just feel like I'm lying to my self."

I just waited for BRI, to answers me and it only takes him 2 minutes to answer me.

" what do you mean rog,." OK hear it goes. " bri, I been having some feeling about Freddie, and I falling in love with him and I just don't know what to do."

As I finished telling BRI, I was out of breath.

"Listen rog, go and tell him how you feel and go from there because that is the only way you will find out."

Brian, was right I just need to go up to Freddie and just tell him right.

" plus rog, your not the only one that has fallen I have fallen for deaky, and I'm think about what to say to him."

Wow, Brian, is in love with deaky, I find that they would make a good couple.

I told BRI, that I would see him later. For now I went and played with my own word to think of a song.

I just could not think of anything I decided that I should go and talk to Freddie, I can't stand this any more.

So I went to find Freddie, and found in in the living room with deaky, and Brian, and I waked up to him and asked if I could speak to him in private.

" of course you can Darling, we'll go to my room if that's OK."

As we made to Freddie, room so dirtiest thought's came in to my mind. I shook my head and looked back up at Freddie.

"Um mmm! Freddie, I just w.want to tell you t.that love you more than a friend Freddie."

I did it I finally said it and now I wait to see what Freddie, Say's.

" roger, I love you, to darling, I have for awhile know."

Yes, in side right now my body was doing a happy dance and what I did nested was I walked up to Freddie, and kissed him with all that I had.

Freddie's lips as so soft and all I want to do is keep kissing those lips.

I was asking for Freddie, to open his mouth and slowly our tongue started to cross each other. I just did not want to stop right at this moment but we needed to.

We were on the bed cuddling, and laughing.

I wanted to take this slow and I could tell that is what we both wanted.

I really did find somebody to love.

A/N:

CHAPTER 2 COMPLETED.

SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THAT GOOD.

SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES.

PLEASE VOTE, READ, AND COMMENT, PLEASE.

THANK YOU MY DARLING'S


	3. FROGER, AND BREAKY

A/N:

Just a quick note to let you all know that this will be a small chapter.

It basically all 4 pov's.

OK back on with the story lovies.

CHAPTER 3).

Froger, breaky, POV:

A week has gone by since Freddie, and roger, got together.

2 days ago Brian, told deaky, that he was in love with each other and Freddie, and roger, was more than happy for there 2 close friends finding love together.

For once that were all happy. More than any of them could of imagin.

Brian may:

I'm so happy that I finally told deaky, how I feel. I'm feeling more my self than what I did may be I just wanted to say how I feel.

Freddie, and roger, has both told us that they are very happy for us like were happy for them.

John deacon:

When Brian, told me that he was in love with me. I felt so happy to here those words coming out from Brian's, lips.

I could not help my self, I put my lips on Brian's, lips and boy, his lips are soft I could kiss his lips for hours.

But I'm finally happy that me and Brian, are together.

Freddie mercury:

Ohhhh, finally roger, and my self has kissed and it was amazing. I'm a very happy mane right, I have never felt this way about any body.

One day I'm gonna marry roger.

Roger Taylor:

If you had asked me a few weeks ago that I would be with a man and kissing him I would of called you a liar forever thinking it.

But I would never change how I feel for Freddie, I really love him.

I'm glad that I had the courage to ask him and to be the love of my life.

Queen:

A/N:

Queen's song can anybody find me somebody to love:

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)

Lord, what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life

I work 'til I ache in my bones

At the end (at the end of the day)

I take home my hard earned pay all on my own

I get down (down) on my knees (knees)

And I start to pray

'Til the tears run down from my eyes

Lord, somebody (somebody), ooh somebody

(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?

Everyday (everyday) I try and I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Ah, got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe in

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh, Lord

Ooh somebody, ooh somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(Can anybody find me someone to love)

Got no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)

I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)

I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love love love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Somebody somebody somebody somebody

Somebody find me

Somebody find me somebody to love

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(Find me somebody to love)

Ooh

(Find me somebody to love)

Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love

Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me

Ooh, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love)

Ooh (find me somebody to love)

Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)

Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!

Somebody find me, find me love

S**O**NG BY QUEEN BAND.

END OF CHAPTER 3, SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I THINK THIS LOOKS GOOD.

THANK YOU FOR THE VIEWS.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN ABOUT 2 DAYS AS I WAS ALREADY WRITING THE fourth CHAPTER.

THANKS.

THE IMAGES ARE ON WATTPAD FOR THIS STORY.

ENJOY...


	4. Queen's recoding studio

Notice:

just want to let you know that there will be song writing in this chapter and singing.

Chapter 4:

June 1979

It's been 4 mouth's since me and roger, got together, well and BRI, and deaky, of course.

Well today we are going to the studio today to record the new song I had wrote, and I can't wait it's gonna be fun.

As I make it to the studio BRI, and deaky, and rog, are already there waiting for me.

" good morning my Darling's, let's do this shall we."

BRI, rog, deaky, were all making the right music notes and it sounds perfect just need to add the words.

BRI, was playing his guitar, and the music was good. Then deaky, added his bass to it. Then Roger, done his drumming to with and 'oh my god' it was beautiful.

"That's perfect lovies, let's add words."

This thing called love, I just can't handle it

This thing called love, I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Crazy little thing called love

Wow, that's good we keeps going in till we got it right and the more we did the more it sounded amazing.

This thing (this thing)

Called love (called love)

It cries (like a baby)

In a cradle all night

It swings (woo woo)

It jives (woo woo)

It shakes all over like a jelly fish

I kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby

She knows how to rock 'n' roll

She drives me crazy

She gives me hot and cold fever

Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

We all stopped to take a breather and I could not stop my self from kissing rog, his lips are like cat nip, if you get what I mean that is.

After an half an hour make out session went back to carry on recording.

This thing (this thing)

Called love (called love)

It cries (like a baby)

In a cradle all night

It swings (woo woo)

It jives (woo woo)

It shakes all over like a jelly fish

I kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby

She knows how to rock 'n' roll

She drives me crazy

She gives me hot and cold fever

Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Take a back seat, hitch-hike

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready

Crazy little thing called love

I have to admit that its going to sound so good that our fan's will love this.

This thing (this thing)

Called love (called love)

It cries (like a baby)

In a cradle all night

It swings (woo woo)

It jives (woo woo)

It shakes all over like a jelly fish

I kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby

She knows how to rock 'n' roll

She drives me crazy

She gives me hot and cold fever

Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Take a back seat, hitch-hike

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready

Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)

Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love, I just can't handle it

This thing called love, I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Crazy little thing called love

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

We all shouted, and screamed that we had finished the song. We will just need to wait for Reinhold mack, to record this so millions of people can hear it.

This length of the song is 2:42 minutes.

Time slip 3 months:

"Oh, my fuck my Darling's, crazy little thing called love, will be released in 4 day's on the 5th October."

Rog, BRI, deaky, and my self were happy and decided to celebrate. So we thought that one of us would cook and we would have a meal together.

And I decided to cook us all a meal and I thought of making beef, and baby potato's and pea's and for BRI, as he doesn't eat meat I made him corn sausage's with baby potato's and pea's.

I must say I really out did my self this evening making some thing that really did taste good. I even made a nice desert for us as well and I made apple crumble pie with clotted cream, and it was really nice there was no food left on any of there plate's.

Later that evening we all went to bed we were all tired tonight rog, stayed with me and the same with BRI, and deaky.

"Good nite, my love, good night my dear deaky, BRI."

I tell them all and then given roger a beauty kiss.

" good night good night all." I could hear BRI, and deaky, tell me and rog, good night.

With in a few minute's I was out like a light.

A/N:

I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE OK.

IF NOT PLEASE LET ME.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE READY IN 2 DAYS IT WILL A SHORT CHAPTER THAT WILL CONTAIN FROGER, AND BREAKY, SMUT TIME.

I may have made a few mistakes.

SHOW MUST GO ON DARLING'S...


	5. good old fashion-lover boy

A/N:

This chapter will be about smut, love, for both froger. And then chapter 6 will be breaky smut.

This song is is dedicated to my husband as he too is an old fashion-lover boy.

Ooh love ooh loverboy

What're you doin' tonight, hey boy

Set my alarm, turn on my charm

That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy

Song by Queen.

Chapter 5).

Froger:

I'm ready to take things further with Freddie, he know's that I'm a virgin, in every way, but I want this and I want Freddie, to be my first and my last.

Later that day I found Freddie, sat at the dinning table reading the news paper and I slowly walk up to him and wrapped !y arms around him.

And slowly whips in his ear. "Freddie, I'm ready, I need you." I could tell he new why I was talking about as he looked up at me and asks me.

' Are you sure that your ready Darling, because I don't want to if you not ready my love."

I told Fred, that I was ready and that I wanted him right now.

Fred, walk's up to me and Say's " come on baby, let me make love to you love."

With in seconds we we're in our bedroom and as soon as the Freddie, closed the door with his foot and slowly turns to me and his lips were on mine in a steamy hot passionate kiss. All I could do was moan in his mouth.

" let's move to the bed love." And fuck my cock was hard as fuck and all I needed was to get out of these FAM pants.

Well I think Freddie, got what I was trying to do and took my pants of for me.

With in we second's we we're both naked on the bed and moan each other's name.

Freddie, slowly made his way down my body and straight to the one place that I wanted my cock.

As soon as Freddie's, hot mouth went on my cock I was a gonna I was moan like I had never moaned before.

Ahhhh, f-fuck, fr-freddie, so close please." I was beginning for Freddie, to make me cum.

And I was shooting my load down Fred's, throat and fuck it really did feel good.

" How was that my love."

" fuck Freddie, that was amazing."

All I wanted right know was Fred, to make love too me.

I could taste my self on Fred's, tounge and of made me moan.

" I'm gonna make love to you love, and I'm gonna make you see stars."

Fuck just from his words am ducking rock hard again.

Freddie, Lean's outer and grabs the lube and a comdom, and he puts some lube, on his finger's and slowly pushed a finger in side me and it very weird but not a bad weird.

Soon I have 3 finger's and fuck all I could do is moan.

" p-p-please Fred, I need you now." And as he pulls out his finger's I groaned at the loss.

" are you ready baby." All I could do was nod my head I could not seem to talk.

As Freddie pushes in side me I cried out in pain and found my self crying and Freddie, kisses me to try and help.

"Do you want me to stop darling." I told him that I did not want him to stop.

As sson as he was fully in side me the pain had died down and all I could fell was pleasure.

We were both moaning and Fred, hit me in the right place and fuck.

" Ahhhh, fr-freddie, please baby harder, please."

All I was thinking was how much I fucking love my Fred.

" Ah, rog, love I'm getting close, please baby come with me please." So soon as freedie, said that we we're both coming hard and fast.

" FREDDIE, FUCK OHHHHH."

"FFFFFUUUUUCCCKKK, ROG, BABY."

Freddie fell on top of me and we were both trying to get our breath.

Freddie, layed beside me and I pulled him in and kissed him.

" roger, love was that ok, I didn't hurt you did i ."

I pulled my self closer to Freddie and kissed him.

" no, that was amazing babe, and no you didn't hurt me."

" Fred."

"Yea love."

"I love you Freddie."

" oh, Roger, my darling I love you to."

We both feel asleep in each other arms.

A/N:

FROGER, CHAPTER COMPLETED NEXT WILL BE BREAKY, HOPE THAT IT IS OK.

LAST NIGHT I STARTED TO DRAW A PICTURE OF FREDDIE THE FIRST EVER ONE THAT I HAD TRIED TO DO AND WELL MY HUSBAND TELL ME THAT IT IS AN AMAZING.

BUT I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU ALL THINK.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN 2 DAYS AS I AM DOING THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER TOGETHER.

VIEW AND LET ME NOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.

THANKS LOVIES...


	6. misfire

A/N:

BREAKY, SMUT TIME.

Don't you misfire; fill me up

With the desire to carry on

Don't you know, honey, that love's a game

It's always a hit or miss

So take your aim

Got to hold on tight

Shoot me out of sight

Don't you misfire; fill me up

With the desire to carry on

CHAPTER 6).

BREAKY:

I make my way over to were Brian, was sat and I sat on his lap and gave him a soft kiss.

I lend in to Brian, and whispered in his ear.

"Brian, I'm ready and that I wanted you to make love to me." I wait to see what he was going to to say and it didn't take long.

" Are you sure John, I don't want you to just rush in."

I slowly whispered in to his ear " yes, I'm sure." I could hear BRI, give out a small moan.

Brian, lifted me up and took us to our bedroom and before I new it my clothes were gone and so was Brian's.

Before he could do any thing I reversed our positions and I was now was on top.

I wanted to make Brian, feel good but Brian, rolled us back over and I was back underneath brian.

"No john, this is all about you tonight love."

All I could do is nod, my head.

Slowly I could fell Brian's, hot breath running down my body. And it made me moan.

My cock was now painfully hard and leaking pre cum.

Brian, sucked the he'd of my cock, and fuck it felt so good.

I moaned, and begged brian, to do something.

Brian, took my cock, in side his mouth.

"Brian."

He got me moaning so load that I'm sure that Fred, and roger, could hear us.

"AH, BRI, please so close."

I could feel my self getting closer and closer.

I couldn't take it any one I came, down his throat, Brian, took it all and sucked me dry.

"OH, baby you taste so good."

Fuck, I could not help but blush.

"Brian, that was amazing."

Kissing my lips and tells me. "Were not finished yet love, I want to make love to you."

And all I could do was moan, slowly Brian, worked to opening me up and reading me for his cock.

After the 3rd finger I was a moaning mess, and begging.

"Please, I ready please, baby."

Brian, Pull's his finger's out and grabbed the comdom, and made sure that there was a good amount of lube.

I could feel Brian, pushing the head of his cock, inside me and I let out a slight painful moan.

"Do you want me to stop love." I don't want him to stop.

" no don't stop please. "

As his fully deep in side me I felt so full and my hip's Start's to move letting Brian, know to move.

Slowly Brian, Pull's out and just the tip still in side me.

Pushes back in and the session, that I feel is amazing.

"Bri-brian, fu-fuck please."

I could not help it I was a moaning mess.

Just then Brian, hits my prostate, and fuck it sent me seeing stars. " AH, OHHH, F-Fuck do that again."

So Brian does over and over again. The sension that I'm feeling makes me want to cum, but I really wanted this to last.

"You feel so g-good, fuck John, suck me in."

The words Brian, speak makes me moan even more.

"Harder,please faster." I can feel my self getting more closer to coming.

Brian, by now was thrusting so fast and hard in side that I could not find the words.

"John, baby I'm getting close, I can tell that you are to."

"Yes, please I need to come." I was begging Brian.

" then cum, my love, full with me please baby."

That's all it took and I was Cummings, hard and fast, in between us.

"BRIAN, FUCK YES."

"FUCKKKK, JOHN."

Brian, layed beside me were trying to our breath's. I turn my head and kiss Brian.

"I love you BRI."

"I love you too John."

THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 6 COMPLETED.

HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY.

IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE PIC'S THEY ARE ALL ON MY WATTPAD ACC.


	7. under pressure

Just a quick note.

There will be a few bad world's that will be in this chapter, now I'm not homophobic, put there are a lot of people out there that are there will be a lot of pressure.

From the press, to the people.

Thank you!

Mmm num ba de

Dum bum ba be

Doo buh dum ba beh beh

Pressure pushing down on me

Pressing down on you, no man ask for

Under pressure that burns a building down

Splits a family in two

Puts people on streets

Um ba ba be

Um ba ba be

De day da

Ee day da, that's okay

Song by Queen.

Chapter 7).

Roger.

Woke up to sun blind through the curtains, I let out a grown.

I turn to over to give Freddie, a kiss and I hisst in a pain.

Fuck, that Hurt's made a hot bath will help.

Slowly I try to get up and found that I had tears forming.

"Hay, love you OK." I could not help but cry a bit I felt really silly.

"Fuck, darling I hurt you I'm sorry." Looking up at Freddie, and I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"No, you didn't hurt me, I'm just really sore that's all can you help me to the bath."

Freddie, carried me to the bathroom and run me a nice hot bath.

Freddie, helped me in to the bath and oh, it felt good against my sore mussels.

While I was in the bath I told Freddie, to go back to sleep for a bit.

((To see photo go on wattpad))

John:

Owwww, my butt Hurt's fuck BRI, really gave it to me last night.

Got up and felt the pain that I new was coming but a nice bath will help.

So with out waking Brian, I went to have a bath.

While in the bath I could not help but think about last night I know that last night was amazing.

I spent an hour in the bath and once I Finished I went in to the wardrobe and got some trouser's and a top and went to get dressed.

((To see photo go on wattpad))

Roger:

Got out after an hour got dressed and went to wake up Freddie.

"Freddie, babe come on time to get up."

A growing came from Fred, and I found my self laughing.

"Come on love, I'm going to be cooking breakfast."

Well that did the trick.

So while Freddie, went to shower I went down stair's.

Half way in to the living room John, made his way in and came and on the sofa with me.

I can tell right away that him and Brian, had sex last night.

Well I never Hurd them I was to busy at the time.

"So deaky, I can tell you had fun last night." Wow! Never seen John, blush so much.

"You can't say much rog, we Hurd you moan, OH, Freddie please harder." This time I was the one that was blushing.

I told him to fuck of and walk in to the kitchen and made a start on making food.

20 minutes and Freddie, and Brian, both came in to the kitchen and I made then Botha nice coffee and gave them there food.

Some time later:

We all decided to pop to the pub, for a bit but make it there the fucking press was there and took a picture of me and Freddie, kissing. I just wanted to go home how could they do that there all a bunch of sharks.

"Fucking hate that they have put us under pressure."

I wanted to tell our fans when we were to to come as a couple.

"I my love, come now love it will be OK."

And I do trust Freddie.

"Come on let's go and we can all watch a movie together."

I like Brian's, idea and that's what we did for the rest of the night.

Few days later:

Were still all over the papers so I spoken to both Brian, and john, and Freddie, and told then it time to tell them.

So later that day and reporters were waiting out side for us. OK let's do this

Making our way out side.

" Mr Taylor, is it true your in a relationship with Mr mercury."

Freddie, grabbed my hand and I felt better.

"Yes, were together now can you just leaves us alone."

They then started on Brian, and john.

" Mr may, can you tell us about your relationship with Mr deacon."

John, walked over to the press.

"Yes were together know fack off."

That's when we Hurd someone shout out "dirty fags" and we just didn't care because our fan were still with us so bad words ant going to hurt us.

Later that night all four of us fell asleep on the sofa.

((To see the photo go on wattpad))

John deacon and Brain may.

((To see the photo go on wattpad))

Freddie mercury and roger Taylor.

A\N:

Sorry took so long to get this chapter up but I have wrote this on paper first and I have been a bit under the weather.

Next chapter will be up on sunday.

Vote, comment.

Enjoy my Darling's...


	8. love me like there's no tomorrow

Just a quick note. To thank you all for the votes, comments, views. I have over 100 views. Thank you

You had to kill the conversation

You always had the upper hand

Got caught in love and stepped in sinking sand

You had to go and ruin all our plans

Packed your bags and you're leaving home

Got a one-way ticket and you're all set to go

But we have one more day together, so

Love me like there's no tomorrow

Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it

This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over

But today just love me like there's no tomorrow

I guess we drift alone in separate ways

I don't have all that far to go

God knows I learnt to play the lonely man

I've never felt so low in all my life

We were born to be just losers

So I guess there's a limit on how far we go

But we only have one more day together so

Song by Queen, Freddie mercury.

Chapter 8).

Freddie POV:

20th December 1979.

6, months we had been together and on Christmas day I'm going to ask roger, to marry me, you mat think slow down but when you know that the person you love is your soul mate than you'll want to spend forever with them.

Brian, and John, knows what I'm going to be doing and they both want to help me.

So I got a lot of planning to do as well and I'm going to be written a new song for my roger.

This house is already had our Christmas tree and lights up.

(THIS SONG WILL BE MY OWN NOT OF QUEEN'S. THOUGHT I SHOULD JUST SAY THAT. BUT YOU WILL SEE IT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.)

It's 5.00 am in the morning and I still can't seem to shut of I'm worried that roger, will say no, and I want roger to be Mr Freddie mercury.

I turn over to look at Roger's face and he is so beautiful, I give a small kiss in his forehead and pulls him closer to me. I really love roger, like there's no tomorrow.

Looking at the clock again and it's now 6.30 am and I can feel my body is tired so I tryed again and this time I fell asleep.

Waking up I felt refreshed looking for the time and fuck it's 11.45 am I'm hoping to go shopping to get everyone Christmas gifts.

Meanwhile with roger:

While leaving Fred, slepping I decided to get go make breakfast and then go shopping I have something special for Freddie, and I know what I'm buying BRI, and John.

So after making my bacon sandwich I said buy to the guys and left a note for Freddie, letting him know I have popped out.

Getting in to my car and went shopping I found BRI's I got him a new guitar.

And for John's, I got him a new bass that he was going to get well I got it for him now.

now I'm going to now get Freddie's, and I got him a beautiful diamond ring, I'm gonna asking him to marry me.

I had gotten some more bits as well. But I'm now done with Christmas shopping.

After 2 hours of shopping made my way home.

Meanwhile with Brian, and john:

Both john, and Brian, had left to do there shopping.

John, tells Brian, that they would meet back up at the coffee shop when they were both finished.

While leaving Brian, I went to get some things that I needed to buy for Brian, and roger, and Freddie.

Popping in to one shop and saw something that I new that roger, would love.

And in the same place I got something for Freddie, too they will love them.

For Brian, I got him a promise ring love him forever.

After done with shopping I went to the cafe, and waited for Brian.

After leaving john, I went to get what I had pre-ordered I just had to pick it up. After picking it up it was beautiful.

And I had got roger, and Freddie, some sex toys, I now I could not help but buy some for them.

I even got some for me and john.

Finally all done meeting back up with john, then going home.

Meanwhile with Freddie:

Feeling much better had a shower and breakfast and now I'm doing my Christmas shopping.

I know what I'm getting roger a ring I can't wait to ask him to marry me, I do hope that he says yes.

And I found Brian, a new guitar chain and some other bits.

And got john, a lovely watch that I wanted to buy him.

I did get some other bits and made sure that we had Christmas dinner as well.

After getting back home roger, john, Brian, were all eating popcorn and watching a movie I went to put my things away and went to join the others.

Tell roger I loved him gave him a kiss and took some popcorn. And that's how we all woke up the next morning with popcorn all over us and over the floor after fallen asleep on the sofa.

A/N:

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I HAVEN'T BEEN SLEEPING VERY WELL AND MY MIND WONT WORK.

SO THIS CHAPTER MAY BE BAD.

SOME OF THESE ITEM'S, MAY NOT OF BEAN IN THE 70'S BUT I DID SAY THAT IS MY OWN TAKE.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CHRISTMAS DAY.

WHO WILL ASK THEN TO MARRY THEM FIRST ROGER, OR FREDDIE.

VOTE,COMMENT,VIEW.

to see the images g go to my wattpadd page.

Thank you my Darling's...

Have a good day/night.


	9. Christmas day (surprise)

ry's boy child Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas Day

And man will live for evermore, because of Christmas Day

Long time ago in Bethlehem, so the Holy Bible said

Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas Day

Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today

And man will live for evermore, because of Christmas Day

Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas Day

While shepherds watch their flocks by night

They see a bright new shining star

They hear a choir sing a song, the music seemed to come from afar

Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today

And man will live for evermore, because of Christmas Day

For a moment the world was aglow, all the bells rang out

There were tears of joy and laughter, people shouted

"Let…

Song by boney-m

CHAPTER 9).

25th December

Christmas day.

Been up since 4 am cooking the Turkey, I wanted to surprise roger, Brian, john, by cooking a Christmas dinner.

Grabbing a cup coffee, then sitting on the sofa and looking at the Christmas tree.

We really out did our self's this year.

We also got our family's coming for dinner too, I do hope that goes well you see we didn't tell our family's that we are gay, they learned from the news which has angered us.

But I hope that they respect that were in a relationships.

Then again they may just be happy for us I hope.

After 3 hours I went to wake the Guy's up and telling them that in 4 hours our family's will be hear.

I also told them the Turkey won't be long, that went I Heard a big thud it was Brian, tripping over himself.

I could not help but laugh.

"Oh, Brian, Darling you ok." Helping him up "I'm OK Fred, please tell me you never touched the Turkey."

I told him that it was all OK and he could go and check if he wishes to.

Brian, told me that he was going to wait. Rog, and john, was down stair's.

I walked up to roger given him a kiss and telling him.

" merry Christmas my love."

Given my john, another kiss. "Merry Christmas babe."

We all said happy Christmas to each other and went to have some breakfast, which I made Bacon pancakes, for me and john, roger, and blueberry pancakes for bri.

The phone is ring and I can't answer it I have my hands full.

" can one of you get the phone dear's."

"Yea, I'll get it know Fred."

I could hear john, on the phone I wonder who it is. Must be one of our family's.

John, came in to the kitchen and told me that there will only be us 4 having dinner.

"Why! What." I could not for the life of tell why they weren't coming maybe it cause they don't want to come.

"Fred, our family's are all snowed in."

Looking out the window how the fuck did I not see this we can't even get out side.

"OK Darling's we are going to have a great Christmas, now let open our gifts."

We all let Brian, open his first and he was speechless at what we had got him but that what you do when your a family. The smile on his face was priceless.

then we told john, to open his and he was just as happy and look at us with a lot of love.

Then it was Roger's turn to open his and I new that he loved every thing that he had gotten and that made me very happy.

I then opened mine and I had things that i will always keep to my heart.

"That's not all I have one thing for you roger."

Roger, just looks at me and is trying to tell me that he had something too

I give roger the box and as he opens it he looks at me and I can tell he is going to cry.

I slowly walks over to roger, and goes on one knee and "Roger, darling would you make me the happiest man on earth and become my husband.

I love you more than word's it's self my love."

Seconds later he looks up at me and say yes he will marry me. I put the ring on his finger and kiss him with so much of love that I had.

"Oh, wait Freddie, as I said I had something for you to so here babe." Ohhhh, a Ring looks like we both had the same idea as each other.

"Freddie, will you marry me too" I put my hand's in his and looked him in the eyes " yes my love I will marry you to darling."

Brian, and deaky, both congratulations and they both had there promise rings on today was the best day well and the day me and roger, got together.

Later that day:

Dinner is ready and I'm putting thing's on the table and making sure that all looked OK and called the guy's in and when they saw the food and it didn't look burnt they were stund.

"Come on then lovies, come and eat."

And I have to Admit that the food Taste's really good and they told me that the food was nice and was tasty.

I was really happy with my self.

I had even made cake, as well as Christmas pudding.

So for the rest of the day we all sung songs and watched Christmas movies and ate some chocolate.

By 10 pm me and roger, went to bed and made love to each other through the night falling asleep gone 3am.

Brian, and john, had fallen asleep on the sofa in each other's arm's.

A/N:

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 9. DONE.

NEXT WILL BE NEW YEAR'S DAYS.

I NEED A BIT OF HELP I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD SKIP A FEW YEARS OR NOT, CAN YOU ALL PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THING.

VIEW, COMMENT, VOTE.

THANK YOU DARLING'S...


	10. new years day

A/N:

Just a few words that you for the view's and vote's and comment's thank you...

Yeah

All is quiet on New Year's Day

A world in white gets underway

I want to be with you

Be with you, night and day

Nothing changes on New Year's Day

On New Year's Day

Song by u2

Chapter 10).

Brian, POV:

I can't believe that in 8 hours it will be 1980 and we can't go out we all under the weather.

So we all decided to have the best time together as a family.

Roger, and Freddie, are still in bed sleeping which I don't blame them, I told them I would wake them up in a hour.

John, and my self are lying on the sofa watching some weird movie, about vampires.

10 minutes later I made my self and john, some cheese on toast.

Hour's later I could hear my name being calls slowly opening my eyes to find roger, standing beside the sofa.

"Come on BRI, we sleeper for 6 hours and we only have 2 hours in till new years day."

I look up at roger, then at freddie, did we really sleep that long.

"Your not saying that we sleeped all day, I still don't feel any better."

Freddie looked up at then an gave us all a warm smile.

" come on darling, we could all do with a nice steaming cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream."

Even when we are ill Fred, always takes care of us and I we will always be grateful for that.

Once Fred, made our hot chocolate, we all went to sit on the sofa and have a group cuddle.

After watching a movie we looked at the and it was 10 minutes from midnight. so we waited then went down to 5 minutes and it felt like it was dragging finally we had 1 minute.

We all counted down:

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR. We shouted to each other. And I kissed john, and I them see Fred, and rog, kissing. Let's hope we have a good year.

I walked over to our front door and opened it to let the new year in.

I turned to guys.

"I love you guys."

My john, and Fred, and rog, all came and brought me in to a hug.

"We love you too."

Well there you have it chapter 10 done.

Sorry that this chapter is short but I had a bit of a block on this chapter.

Next chapter will be about 2 years later and planning 2 weddings.

There will be FROGER'S smut and BREAKY, smut.

I also want to thank you all for the view's and the vote's and comment's you have giving me.

Thank you my Darling's.

all photos are on my wattpad page

Vote, comment, view, share.


	11. wedding plans

Loving you, loving me

My love please come home,

Come to me

Make me your man

OH baby ya

OH baby mmmmmm

The star's are sharing four you

To find your way to me.

SONG WORDS BY ME.

Chapter 11).

Roger POV:

20 may 1981

I can't believe that it has been together for 2 year's me and Fred, has been together. we are planning our wedding.

We only want friend's and family, to be at the wedding.

But we both decided to get married on the 12 November and I can't wait to be roger mercury, we were going to double barrel our names but I want to be just a mercury.

We both decided on having the wedding in our back garden, and it is were we will be having the reception as well.

Meanwhile with freddie:

Going over all the things we will need for our big day. I love Roger, more than I have ever loved anyone.

And we have now been together for a 2 years. And still rog, makes my heart still flutter every time i look up at him.

We both want a small but fashionable, were also only having just family and friends come.

Omg! The honeymoon were would we go, some were know one will know we are there.

"Hay fred, you OK mate."

Looked up to BRI, and I thought yea see if BRI, got any Idea's.

"Yea darling I good, but I could use your help with something my dear."

BRI, sat with me on the sofa. "OK Fred, what do you need my help for."

"I need help find the right honeymoon but private and I can't seem to see any."

Brian, told me that of course he would help me so while he was doing that I was making sure that I had my suit.

~TIME SLIP~ WEDDING DAY:

OH, fuck I'm getting married today to the man I love, I can not wait to be Mr mercury.

John, is helping we today while BRI, help's Freddie.

John, is also my best man.

Looking at the clock and we have 5 hour's in till I am married.

So I have a bath, to relax my body and slowly get my suit ready.

"You OK rog, I so happy for you and Freddie, I know that I don't say this a lot but I do love you rog. Your like a brother to me."

As soon as deaky, finished I found my self crying, I could not help my self.

John, came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too deaky. You my family, my brother."

After what felt like hour's I got dressed and made sure that I had my vows.

Know I was ready to marry my Freddie.

Meanwhile with Freddie mercury:

I can't believe that today is the best day of my life I'm marrying roger, I can't even really say how happy I am.

Brian, is helping me today he is also my best man.

Went and got my self looking sexy for roger, some times I feel scared that roger, won't want me but that would never happen I know roger, and I know that he would never do that.

One day we could look in to adopting a baby, but not yet maybe in a few year's.

OK let's do this making my way in to the back garden were the priest was. I was so happy to learn that father Jones, was going to marry us, I will also Be grateful to him for this.

I could hear the music starting and the door's opened at OH, fuck Roger, looks beautiful.

Wat Hong roger, walking down to me made my heart flutter over and over again.

"DEARLY beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

"I, roger Taylor, take you Freddie mercury, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I give thee my truth."

WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.

"I, Freddie mercury, take you roger Taylor, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.

I pronounced to you Mr and Mr Mercury."

"You my kiss your husband."

I pull roger, to me and kiss him with so much Passion.

That night we had our first dance as a married couple and it felt good. I'm tried though but first I want to make love to my husband.

And we did we made love for hours.

Falling asleep in each others arm and only waking up to make to to roger, again. All in all we had 4 hours sleep.

We both whispered I love you and fell back to sleep.

I can't wait to tell rog, were we are going but its a surprise.

A/N:

Chapter 11). Is done hope that you all enjoy.

Chapter 12). Will be about there honeymoon.

Thank you all my dears

Have a good day/night...

Please vote,comment,view,share.


	12. honeymoon (love of my life)

NOTE:

* * *

Thank you all I have over 200 views thank you all.

IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.

Love of my life, you've hurt me

You've broken my heart and now you leave me

Love of my life, can't you see?

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take it away from me, because you don't know

What it means to me

Song by Queen.

CHAPTER 12).

Telling roger, that we were going to Paris, well his face lite up so beautiful, and happy.

So by 6.00pm we boarded the Queen's personal plane and ready to enjoy our honeymoon.

What rog, didn't know was that The place we were going to was to our own holiday Villa, up in the mountains.

We are going to Paris, but up in the mountain's, Brian, and deaky, knows about the villa.

Lead over to rog, and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Rog, darling the villa is called Queen la-luna. Hope you like it my love, because it know belongs to Queen."

Roger, just looks at me with his mouth gapping open, and Pull's me in to a hug and kissed me.

"Thank you, babe you are so amazing, to me and I love you note than anything."

I told him that I loved him too and that I always will and we couldn't wait to make love with each other.

This is how roger, wanted to do this making love after were married but on the honeymoon.

By 12.45am we had made it to our desnasion, and there was snow all over it really was beautiful to look at from were we are standing.

When we got to the Villa, looking at it in person its more beautiful, and roger, beside me is amazed by what he is seeing.

"Come on my love, let's get in and put the fire on and and we can have a nice hot bath."

Roger, Nod's up at me and we walk in to the villa, and roger, walks over to the fire place and starts it up .

So we have a nice roasty fire going and I make my way in to the bathroom to run us a nice hot bath.

I also puts a few rose petals in the bath, and called out to rog, and told him that the bath was ready.

Beginning of smut:

We were in the bath for 30 minute's and as we got and and went in to the bedroom I could not help my self I pushed roger, against the wall and kissing him with everything I had in me.

I gripped rog, butt and pulled him up and he wraps his legs around me. We were both moaning and we were both very painfully hard.

"Please, I need you Fred." I was the same I so badly wanted him.

"OH, my love I'm going to be making you moan all night long."

I could here rog, moan so load in my ear, which causes me to moan as well.

I slowly make my way over to the bed and slowly Lay's roger, on the bed, and I stand there for a minute looking at his beautiful body.

I can see that roger, is playing with him self and all I can do is watch and get more and more turned on by it.

I stop roger, and wrap my own hand around his cock and gave a few thrusts, before taken roger in to my mouth.

"Freddie, Oh please." I new that I was driving roger, crazy but I wanted to make this the best night.

"I know my love, I feel it too."

I could not take it any more I needed roger, and I needed him now.

Slowly going up his body leaving kisses all over his body.

Grabing the lube and lube's a finger up and slowly enters him bit by bit.

The moaning that came from roger, just made me all the more hard that it became so painful.

After pushing the 3rd finger in roger, was begging me to make love to him, I Pull's my fingers out and puts some lube on my throbbing cock.

Ever so slowly I pish in to rog, and fuck it feels so dam good.

"Fu-ck fredddiiiiieee, please harder faster."

I did as rog, asked and picket up the speed. "Oh, roger, Darling I love you."

I could tell that roger, was close to Cummings.

"Cum, for me love."

Roger, was moaning so hard that I loved it. "Freddie, FUCK." Roger, was cumming.

2 more thrusts and I two was cumming " Aahhh, roger."

We both layed there trying to getting our breathing back when roger, turned to me.

"Freddie, I love you so much."

Pulling rog, close and giving his a sweet kiss.

"I love you to my love."

For hours we made love and by the time we stopped it was 5am in the morning.

So we were both tired so we cuddled up to each other and fell asleep.

End of smut:

For the first 3 days were never left the bed well only for the toilet, but other than that.

My body was like jelly and we were both had sore muscles so for today we were going to have a nice hot bath and have a look around the villa.

It was so beautiful that I would love to just stay here.

maybe we can all spend Christmas here that would be lovely.

4 hours later after looking around we both new that we loved this place, and we could not wait to bring BRI, and deaky, up as well.

We took Lot's of photo's of thing's around us.

Avalanche that happen while we were still sleeping.

On the north side of the mountain.

A beautiful tree with snow.

It been an amazing few day's and tomorrow we are going home and to tell you the truth we did not want to leave but we had to.

For our last night here was stayed in and made love all day and night and only stopping when we needed food or the toilet.

And the night ending with us in each other's arm's.

The next day when we were home we told BRI, and deaky, all about it and that we would be staying three for Christmas.

A/N:

ALL PHOTOS ARE ON MY ACC ON WATTPAD.


	13. live aid (1985) part 1

A/N:

Just wanted to tell you that live aid still happens even though Freddie's not ill, so I do hope that you all enjoy.

Thank for the votes, view's, comment's.

Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up and ready, I just wanted to make sure it was right for me.

OK on with the story Darling's.

**warnings there will be smut in this chapter so you have been warned, but please dont read this chapter if you are not an the right age.**

Chapter 13).

1985 rehearsal's.

Roger, and Freddie, have know be together for 6 years and married for 3 years.

And still very much in love.

Brian, and john, have set a date to for march next year on the 10th of march 1986.

Queen's (band) POV:

Today is the day that we are doing live aid, we want to do this because we want to help other people.

We do hope that we can make a lot to help people that need it more.

soon it will be our turn and to tell you the truth we are really happy that we can do this for people that it.

So we all went over the song list and did a bit of making sure everything was OK.

We had 40 minutes before we go on.

Roger, and Freddie, kissing and hugging and Brian, and john, doing the same thing.

Things were OK we were all happy.

I new that today was going to be a good day for us all, and that's one thing that we loved was to make sure that our fan's loved our music, and could follow.

In only a few hours we would be having our rehearsal, but we will probley do the rehearsal 2 more times before we called it a night because we have a big day tomorrow.

After that we were all tried and just wanted to sleep. We all went to out hotel room. Me and rog, in our room and BRI, and deaky, in there room.

As soon as our head's hit our pillows we were out for the count.

Rehearsal day 2.

Roger POV.

BEGIN OF SMUT:

I was woke up from an amazing dream of my husband Freddie, and I decided to give Fred, a wake up call.

Slowly not to wake him just yet I get under the cover's and pulls down his boxer's and Freddie's, already hard cock in my mouth.

I could here, small moan's coming from Freddie, and my god, his cock is so delicious, that I wanted no I needed his cum.

I needed to wake him and so I lube, my fibers up and slowly plasted a finger in side of him and fuck the moan that came from him made my cock so hard.

By the second finger Fred, was starting to wake up when I rubbed against his protad.

"Mmmmm, ahhhh." That soon woke him up looking down at me and all he could do was moan even loader.

" rog, pl-ease, I needed yo-ooou." I was not going to let Freddie, wait I wanted him to. My cock needed Fred, so bad that I felt like screaming.

Lubing up my cock and slowly pushing in side of Fred, causing us both to moan, I had to stop as I felt like I was about to cum.

After a minute I started to move and fuck Freddie, is always so tight.

"Harder, please ro-ggeerrrr." And that is what I did " oh, babe, I don't plan on stopping." And I wasn't going to stop I oh, fuck I was so close to cummin, I needed to get Fred, to cum.

Harder and faster I pushed deep in side my Freddie. "Oh, my love, you feel so good wrapped around it make me go all crazy." Freddie, moaned, so load I brought my lips to his in a passionate kiss. " so OH, close please love I need to cum, please rog, let me cum."

I moaned out to freddie, telling him to cum.

"FU-CK, AAAHHHHHH, RO-GGEERRRRR."

Second's later I was Cumming so hard and fast and deep inside Freddie.

"OH, F-REDDIEEEEEEE, FUUUCCCCCKKKKK."

We layed there getting our breathing back to normal. I slowly pulled Freddie, in to my arm and kissed him with so much passion.

"I love you my love, that was one wake up call Darling."

"Oh, baby I love you too, I wanted to give you something nice so then that's all you'll think about I my cock."

I love it when rog, is like this.

End Of Smut:

Getting out of bed and had a shower got dressed and waited for Freddie, to get ready.

We both waited for BRI, and deaky, so we can do some more rehearsal.

30 minutes later we were all making our way to rehearsal, we just want to help people.

So as were rehearsing the song's that we pick we again started with -

* Bohemian rhapsody (first half only)

* Radio Ga Ga

* Ay-oh (vocal improvisations)

* Hammer to fall

* crazy little thing called love

* we will rock you (first verse and chord only)

* we are the champions.

After we had finished we all went out for some food and went to our hotel to sleep as tomorrow will be a big day as its live aid day, and we will be singing for about 72,000-person crowd.

BRI, and deaky, both said good nite to us and went to there room, while me and Fred, went to our room.

Fred, passionately kissed me and we both told each other I love you'd and fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N:

Sorry this chapter took so long, I have been having a bad week.

But that's all back there.

Thank you for your view's, and vote's, and comment's I really appreciate that thank you.

Chapter 14 will be live aid day, and there will also be a bit of drama as there will be a 4 year old girl left out side there trailer, and would this change Freddie, and roger, to take adopted the little girl.

What will happen well you will find out in the next chapter my Darling's

Chapter 14 will be ready in 6 day's thank you all for being appreciate, that you have had to wait.

View, vote, comment, share.

Thank you my lovies...


	14. live aid (1985) part 2

Quick note:

Just wanted to tell you that there will be singing and some drama, And a little girl that got now one.

Some strong language.

Chapter 14).

(The day of live Aid)

All of the Queen, are in there trailer wait to go on and they only have 20 minutes to do there set list in.

But they got there body's ready Freddie, warming up his vocals. Then you had roger, warming up his arms ready to play the drum's. Then Brian, playing with his red. Then then there is John, well loves to use his hand's to warm them up ready to play his bass.

1 hour later they are being called.

Brian, John, Roger, Freddie Time:

Making our way to the stage, and we were all looking forward to do this.

We Hurd our name being called "your Majesty Queen" the crowds were roaring for us.

They made there way to the stage and gave the most amazing performance that we have ever given.

After our last bow we left the stage. We all went back to our trailer and had a drink.

We stayed there all night drinking only to fall asleep in a snuggle pile.

Freddie, is awoken up by load crying, I realized that it was coming from out side. I new a should not but it could be anyone and they could be hurt.

As I start to open the door deaks, stops me. "You OK Fred, and who is crying." I told him that I was OK and I was going to see who was crying.

Deaky, said that he was going to be coming with me. Which I didn't mind.

So we opened the door only to come face too face with a child.

She looked no more then 3/4 years maybe, and she had a lot of bruises all over her body and a slight bash on her forehead. I did not know what to say or what to do but she was there crying on the floor where was her parents.

"Hello little Darling, it's OK I'm not going to hurt you. Can you tell me were you parent's are sweetheart." It was clear to see that she had been abused.

"T-the-y don't want m-m-meeeeeee, b-eacuse I'm ba-d si-r."

What the fuck that shit just ain't right.

She also tells me that her patent's told her that she is no longer there daughter. This little girl has no one well she does know she has me.

"Darling, could you tell me your name, mines Freddie mercury." She just looks at me and starts to cry, I slowly pulls her in to a warm hug, and whispered to her that it's OK.

"I w-was called freak." Those fucking bastereds how dare they.

"Well then lovie, would you like a name sweetheart." She moods her head to me and I told her that her name will be be Holly.

Holly, tells me that she like that name. She see john come up to me and she gets scared. "Its OK Darling, this is john deacon, he is like a brother to me.

"Come on my dear, let's get you in to the warm, and you can then have some food with us OK Darling." I also told her that she could also meet my husband roger, and John's, boyfriend Brian.

I had never seen any one get so over existed the way Holly, is.

I new that I will have a talk with roger, to see if he Wants to adopted her with me and be a small little family.

As I took her in the our trailer, BRI, is awake and roger, is just waking up.

"BRI, roger, this is Holly, she is going to be having food with us."

I asked john, to watch her while I told rog, and BRI, what was going on.

I told them that she was 4 years old and that she was abused baldly.

I told roger, that I was going to adopted her but only if roger, was going to be OK with this.

"Yes I adopted Holly, with you. Well looks like Brian, and john, your going to be uncle's."

I wrapped my arms around rog, and sweetly kissed him.

Now that's all we need to do is to see how Holly, feel's about this.

We all went back to have some breakfast and but before that I want to ask Holly, if she would have me and roger, as her daddy's.

"Holly, darling my self and Roger, would like to adopted you." Wow, holly, looks at me and I can see tears running down her face.

"Y-ou be my daddy's." We both told that that yes we would and that Brian, and john, would be her uncles.

"Yes I won't yo-u t-o be m-y daddy's."

I can't believe that me and roger, were going to be father's.

Well there's chapter 14). Done.

Thank you for waiting Darling's.

Next chapter will be up Sunday.

View, vote, comment, share...


	15. Holly

A/N:

I'm sorry that I took so long to update I have not been feeling to good. I so so right now but I have made you all wait to long and for that I'm sorry Darling's.

So Holiday plans, and most of this chapter will be about holly, and most will be in holly POV.

OK on with the story my lovies.

Chapter 15).

I can't believe it's been 1 mouth since we adopted Holly, we signed the paper's of adoption. me and roger, are so happy being parents. John, and Brian, lovies being called uncle bri-bri, and uncle dweaky, I could not stop laughing.

We had done her room like a winter wonder land and she loved it.

We also made sure that she had every thing that she would need so that she won't need it later on.

We have all been thinking and we thought that we could all have a week away and go to bkackpool, holly, would love the beach and the fun pool's and the fun fair.

We won't be going in till holly, has proper settled in.

May be we could go in 2 weeks, that will gives up time to sort our things out and Finnish our album that we want to do.

HOLLY POV:

Why! Don't they love me there my mummy, and daddy, I just want them to tell me they love me.

They told me that I was no longer any part of there family and that made me feel so lost and hurt. They told me to leave I had no clothes just want I had on and that was only a nightie and my slippers.

Over hours and hours well I really don't know how long I was walking around. I saw a trailer but I could not get in it was locked to I just sat in the step and just wait for anyone to see me.

I didn't realizes that I was crying in till there was a man standing there next there was a another man.

They were so kind to me. It made me cry even more that they were showing me love.

I want to believe but I am scared of getting smacked. Mummy, and daddy, always hit me, and know I got now one.

So I decided to want this man that calls him self Freddie mercury, I like him he is kind to me.

I even got a new name, I'm holly mercury.

I was shown there trailer and there was two more people in there freddie, said that roger, is his husband and that Brian, is his brother in all but blood and that he is with john.

I was left with john, and Brian, while Freddie, went to talk to roger.

I then find out that Freddie, and roger, want to adopted me and become there daughter.

I was so happy that I said yes I'm gonna have my daddies and my uncle's.

I'm the happiest 4 year old in the whole world.

A/N:

Sorry I took so long. I had to sort some things out.

Holly mercury, is now a happy little girl, that got a family to love and care for her.

Thank you all.

It's a hard life...

Thanks my Darling's...

View, vote, comment, share


	16. Accident

Small note:

This chapter will contain swearing, blood, tears, panic attacks.

Also there will be an car accident, with Freddie, roger, and holly, Get his with a drunk driver. If you want to find out what happens the please read on my Darling's.

But don't panic all will be well.

I'm sorry that this chapter have taken me so long to update I have had writer's block and well I'm back and ready to get this chapter you to all.

OK on with the story.

Chapter 16).

Holly POV.

It's been a whole year since I was adopted by my new papa, and daddy, I have never been so happy as I am right know.

I feel wanted and cared for by my new family.

Today is the day that daddy, said we are all going on a small holiday for the week end.

Freddie POV.

Today me and roger, are taking holly, on a week end away BRI, and deaky, are coming with us to so it's like a big family get together.

I feel so greatful for having roger, and my brother's, I will always be happy that we have a daughter.

Roger POV:

Well holly, is eating her breakfast while I am watching TV and having a culpa coffie, BRI, and john, were doing well they were out side making sure that all things were put away from proving eyes.

Holly, is happy and freddie, is up stairs with her making sure that her things are ready.

And more then all I am happy with my life.

Brian, john:

Out side with john, outing things away and making sure that they were all safe. Me and john, were already packet and ready to go.

This holiday will do us all good. And may be we could all have a good time with our little family that we have.

Holly, is a sweetheart and she loves being in our family and freddie, and roger, they are both amazing parents to holly.

Meanwhile with Freddie, and roger:

Me and roger, were in our bedroom and and we had just had some good passionate sex and fuck I so enjoyed making love to roger.

We layed there for a few minutes we got up and showered and got dressed ready to go.

It was coming up to 9.30 am so we all made our way to our car john, and Brian, were going in Brian's car and my self and roger, and holly, are going in Roger's car.

To tell you the Truth I just can't wait to have that bit of piece and quite just with our family, instead of having fan's fannying over us.

We said good bye to each other and said that we would meet each other there.

We have been on the road for 1 hour and the traffic was slowly getting to me. I just wanted to get of this motor way, but that was a no go we could see Brian, and john, behind us.

It's took over an hour for the traffic to move and too day I was over the moon, cause we are now back on our way.

"Daddy, are we there yet" holly sweetly asked me and I turned around and told her " no baby, not yet but soon OK try and have a nap Darling. " with in 10 minutes holls, was fast asleep.

We were about an hour away and to tell you the truth I just wanted to lay in a bed and go to sleep.

10 minutes later I could hear car Horn's and me and roger, were wondering what was going on.

But we never got the Chance to look a car slams in the drivers side and I found my self screaming because I needed to get to holly, and roger, but before I could I blackout.

BRIAN, JOHN POV:

It was to late to see the car slam in to Roger's car and I could hear john crying and trying to get to them I had to hold him back because Roger's car was still rolling. We were both crying we needed to get to then.

As the car stopped I could hear freddie, calling to holly, and roger.

Then nothing I was beyond scared at what I saw and roger, Freddie, and Holly, were unconscious, and that scared me.

When the ambulance came we told them that john, was Freddie's, brother and I was the brother in law so that helped as we did not want to leave them.

We could see a doctor coming close to us " family of Mercury." We nod to the doctor " well all we can tell you right now is that there daughter is OK she is just a bit sore but OK and then there is Freddie, he had a concussion and some cut's but is also OK but we will keep then both in over night.

Know there is roger, he took the full force hit as of right know he is in a coma."

we found our self crying " Is roger, going to be OK."

We just needed to know " Right know all we can say is that it will depend on roger, I'm sorry but for know that's all we got." John, said that we needed to go and see Freddie, and holly, and then go and see roger.

I decided to go to Freddie, while John, went to see holly, then we would both go to see Roger.

When I went in to see Freddie, I thought that he would be sleeping but no he was awake he soon noticed me and he broke down in tears. All I could do was to up to him and wrap him up in my arms.

Brian:

" it's OK Fred, please don't cry roger, and holly, are gonna need you." Fred, looks up at me and I could tell that he wanted to go and see how holls, and roger, are doing, but I did tell him that right know he should just rest and that he could to see them both tomorrow.

I new that Freddie, was having a panic attack, I tried to help him to ground him back down and I did it took me 15 minutes to carm Freddie, down.

"Look Freddie, I know that your scared and you want to be close to them but please first just rest. Plus john, has gone to see how holls, is doing then we will go and see roger, and we will come and tell you OK."

I let to Fred get some rest while I to and see now john, is getting on with holls. This is all just fucked up so bad.

John:

After I left BRI, I went to see how my niece is doing And I walk over to her and he straight away ask me " I want my daddy, were is daddy, and papa, can I see them."

I had to hold her while I tried to farm her down. "Sweetheart do you remember what happened when you were in the car with daddy, and papa."

Holly, only Shake's her head 'yes' and more tears came and I told her to try and relax and I did tell her that daddy, and papa, were going to be ok.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that her papa, was in a coma.

Slowly closing the door I go and wait for BRI, to come so we could go and see how roger, is doing.

I busy hope that roger, is OK because it would break Freddie, and Holly's heart as well as mine and Brian's.

I do hope that the moron gets life for what that fucking stupid drunk ass bitch has done.

Brian, john:

We both waited at the end of the hall for each other and then went to see roger. As we made our way over to ICU, to see rog, when we both got to the door the nurse told us that it wasn't going to be pretty with all the tubes and wire's.

As we walked in we both just broke down crying at what we saw and all we could do was walk over to roger, and try to talk to him because the nurses said that talking may help roger wake up.

We spent 2 hours with roger, talking to him and seeing if it would help. But the nurse's came and told us to go and get some sleep and that we could come back tomorrow.

So we decided to stay at a hotel that is only 10 minutes from the hospital and we were both so tired because as soon as our head's hit the Pillow's we were out like a light.

NEXT MORNING:

Brian pov:

By 9.00 am me and john, made our way back to the hospital and went straight to see Freddie, and holly, only to find that they were both in the same room. The nurse's told us that they were both OK to home but I new that there was no way that we were going to be leaving roger hear all alone.

So they came to the hotel with us, but first we were going to be staying hear so we can talk to roger, for a bit.

Freddie POV:

Walking up and finding out that me and holly, were OK and roger, weren't broke my heart and the nurse's wouldn't let me go and see my daughter or husband.

I fucking hate this why did it have to be us that this happened to it should never of happened in the fucking first place.

Brian, came and told me more was going on and told me that John, was going to be checking on holly.

But all I wanted was to be with my daughter and roger, but Brian, told me to rest and that he would come tomorrow.

I was tied so I did what my body needed to do and sleep.

Waking up the next morning to Holly, in the bed with me and all I could was wrap my Arms around her.

" daddy, are you OK I was so scared and I wanted you and papa, but they said that papa, is getting better so way won't they let me see him." My sweet baby girl was crying in my arms and all I could do was tell her " oh baby papa, will be OK we will go and see him later OK when your uncle's get hear OK baby." I told her to go back to sleep for a bit and falling asleep my self.

I woke up to Brian, and john, sitting in the chairs beside the bed Brian, asked if we were ok, but right know all I want is to roger.

So brian, took me to see rog, while john, stays with holly, I did tell her that I would come get in a bit so she can see papa.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't sacred but I can I miss roger, so as I walk in to the room I new that I was crying but I could not help it, I just wanted roger.

Slowly walking over to him and all I did was beg him to wake up that I could not lose him and that holly, could not lose her papa.

Over the next 2 weeks I am staring to worry about holly, she is not her happy, self and I know that it is cause rog, still haven't woke up yet.

For the rest of the day the nurse told us to go home and that they would call me if any change, they said that to me every day.

Later that day we go back to see my roger, and we all sat around him and we were talking to each other when I felt Roger's, finger's move in my hand.

Looking down to see that roger, was walking up I was so over the moon. " Roger, baby can you hear me my love." When roger, slowly blinked I called for the nurse.

I could hear Roger, calling for me and I told him that I was right be side and that I wasn't going anywhere.

Brian, john, were slightly crying with happiness, and holly, was still snuggling up to her papa.

All that went through my mind was that roger, was a Wake.

A/n:

Finally finished this chapter, I am sorry that this chapter has taken so dam long I had a slight nervous break down.

I do hope that this chapter is ok, sorry about any spelling mistakes.

Thank you all for waiting for me.

Next chapter will be about roger, getting better with the help of Freddie, and holly, and as well as Brian, and john.

View, vote, comment, share.


	17. recovery

A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WAIT I AM SORRY.

I DO HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY.

Chapter 17).

Roger pov:

(Roger is thinking)

I can't believe that I was in a coma for 2 weeks and I have been in this stupid hospital for 3weeks and I just want to go home. I know that I had scared Freddie, and holly, and the guys and I new that they would not let me do anything that would getting hurt. I do understand His they all feel when the other car slammed in to us all I could think about was if Freddie, and Holly, were OK.

(I don't think that Freddie, or the guys will let me get behind a wheel for a Long while, and I'm just glad that both Fred, and Holly, are OK I don't know what I would do with out them they are my life).

That is all that is going through my mind is what if.

I could feel tears running down my face.

It scars me too to think what could of happened.

I have been told that I can go home in a few days and I can't wait, I wanted my family around me.

I know that freddie, and holly, comes when the visiting times are there and it has been good to see Brian, and John.

Brian, Tell's me that because they never got the holiday that we were ment to have. To tell you the Truth all I want is to be with my husband, and my Holly, and of course can't forget BRI, and deaky.

I also glad that I can walk and that I'm healing up very well and the Dr is very polite, well I found out that he is married to his husband for 3 years but learned that they had been together for 42 years.

Freddie, has meet him only yesterday and even Freddie, Say's that he is a very caring, and told me that would be us in years to come and hearing that made my heart beat with happy jump's.

2 day's later Brian, is picking me up in his car and I noticed that Fred, was not with him. "Hay BRI, were is fred, i thought he would be with you." So bri, tells me that holly, wouldn't let Freddie, go in the car.

I can't wait to see Freddie, and holly, is have missed them very much.

I have also missed Brian, and John, to. I just want to forget about what happened for a bit.

As Brian, got us to the cabin Freddie, holly, and john, were waiting out side for us and as soon as I got out of the car holly, came running over to me with tears in her eye's.

I picked her up and hugged Holly, close too me Freddie, wrap's his arms around us and gives he a passionate kiss on my lips.

"I have missed you so much Freddie, I glad I'm not still in that hospital." I carried on " hay holly, sweetheart I missed you to my sweet."

"Roger, my love we have missed you to so much I felt lost with out you beside my my Darling, and holly, just wanted you to come home to us."

Freddie, has not let me do anything witch i am greatful, for That is the one thing that I love about Freddie, is that he has not let me do any thing for 2 months and I am so greatful, that I have Fred, and holly, and that they are always worrying over me.

So for the next few months were Bliss no fans and no press waiting for us at every turn. We had the best holiday, even though I could not do much we all still have the best fun.

Later that night I was curled up in Freddie's arms and it felt so good as always and I could not help but find my self falling g asleep so fast, that I could just barely here freddie, telling me that he loves me, and I whispered I love you back.

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE I AM SORRY THAT THUS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT BUT I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO STOP SNEEZING.

HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE TELL ME.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE READY ON NEW YEARS DAY.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.

VIEW, VOTE, COMMENT, SHARE.


End file.
